Whole Again
by ForeverShippingJohnlock
Summary: For the past three years, John has been merely existing. He's trying to cope with his best friend's death, but just can't move on. However, when a painfully familiar face pays an unexpected visit, John realizes that he may not have to move on after all...


Whole Again

**Author's note: Hello everyone! I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who read my last story, "Another Experiment"! It was my first one and I was quite nervous about it, but the few reviews I got were really nice and encouraging, and the favourites were very flattering, so thank you and I hope you enjoy this story. I just couldn't get this reunion idea out of my head and it needed to be written to help my Reichenbach feels. I hope you like it! **

John sighed as he found himself once again pouring an un-needed second cup of tea down the sink. Even after three excruciatingly painful and lonely years, every once and a while he would subconsciously do things like setting the table for two, making two cups of tea, or even going to call his flatmate that he was going to be home late. When the realization crashed down upon him that all of these things were useless, it still hurt. Blinking back tears, John took a deep breath, just as he heard the door open. Assuming it was Mrs. Hudson, who was really the only person that visited him anymore, he picked up his mug and started to turn the corner.

"Mrs. Hudson, is that you? The kettle's just boiled if you-" he started saying, but stopped and gaped at the sight before him.

The tall, slender figure. The raven black curls slightly longer than he remembered. The pale skin. The icy blue eyes that could burn a whole straight through you if you let them. The impossibly high cheekbones. The familiar dark coat and scarf. John dropped his tea, the shattering sound filling the room.

"Hello John." Sherlock said, in the same enchanting deep and calming tones that made John shiver. John felt as if his heart had stopped beating. This couldn't be real…could it? No, Sherlock was dead. He saw it happen! But then, how could this be? Thought after thought kept tripping over each other until John stopped thinking and just acted. Three long and purposeful strides later, he grabbed Sherlock by the front of the coat and crushed his lips to his. It was by no means a gentle kiss. It was rough and angry. Sherlock gasped and started to encircle John into his arms, but suddenly John broke free. Just as Sherlock opened his eyes, feeling a bit dazed, a fist connected with his jaw, hard. The force of the blow knocked him over and Sherlock looked up to see a fuming John towering over him.

"Well, I suppose I deserved that." Sherlock stated, gingerly rubbing the spot where John had punched him.

"You absolute _bastard!_ You bloody selfish _sod! _Do you have _any idea_ what you put me through?!" John yelled. In his swirl of emotions fighting for dominance, anger seemed to have reigned victorious.

"I-I'm sorry John." Sherlock said quietly, his eyes looking sad and apologetic. John gave a mirthless laugh.

"Oh, right, yeah, you're _sorry!_ Well that just fucking fixes everything now, doesn't it?! Jesus Christ Sherlock! I watched as my best friend jumped off a building! Did you ever stop to think how that would make me feel? How guilty I would feel? How _empty _my life would be without you? And now you show up here, after not bothering to contact me for three years to tell me you were even _breathing_ and you think 'I'm sorry' is just going to make everything disappear?! Like it never even fucking happened?!" John ranted. He paused and took a deep breath as his voice got softer, his anger starting to ebb away, hurt and sadness replacing it. "Just tell me why Sherlock, why did you do it?" he asked, feeling the tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. As he looked at Sherlock, who at some point during John's speech had gotten up from the floor, he was shocked to see the same expression in his eyes. Sherlock, a man who found sentiment ridiculous, tedious even. And now both men were blinking back their tears, struggling to keep their voices even.

"I had to John. Moriarty, he would have every person I cared about killed if I didn't. Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, you, I couldn't bear the thought of any of you dying because of me. I couldn't let it happen. I knew that if I didn't, Moriarty's people would track you down. I had to cut off every tie, every strand of his criminal web. And I did John. It's over. I'm back. I never meant for any of this to happen. Just please know that I despised hurting you, but I needed to keep you safe. I couldn't lose you because…I-I love you." Sherlock said, his eyes desperate. John felt is anger evaporate and took a step closer toward the detective. He leaned in and connected their lips.

Unlike their first kiss, this one was tentative and gentle. Each man naturally gravitated towards the other, shifting into an embrace, their bodies fitting together like odd puzzle pieces. Neither knowing who initiated it, the kiss deepened. Tongues lightly trailed over lips, and slightly explored mouths. John nipped playfully at Sherlock's lower lip, resulting in a low, barely-audible, but extremely arousing, moan. John shivered and chuckled through the kiss, feeling Sherlock smiling in return. Reluctantly, they broke apart, still wrapped in each other's arms. John grinned and took in the beauty of Sherlock's smile. The real smile, the one that rarely anyone saw.

"I love you too, you mad idiot." John said adoringly. Sherlock just laughed as he interlaced their fingers and led John into his bedroom, John more than happily following.

John knew that they still had things to talk through, questions to ask, problems to be resolved, but that could wait until morning. For now, he was going to enjoy every second he had with the love of his life, seconds that he never thought he would get back. And that night, for the first time in three years, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson felt whole again.

**Author's note: How was it? I hope it was alright, I was apprehensive about writing a reunion. This is always how I picture it. Reviews are greatly appreciated, I would love to get your take on it, and I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism if you have any! Thanks again!**


End file.
